A system employing multiple server processes to perform work in response to requests, for example, received from applications, distributes the work to the multiples server processes according to some algorithm. The multiple server processes may be executing on multiple servers or executing on a single server. A conventional technique for work distribution is a round-robin algorithm. While this technique can ensure fairness of work distribution, the particular server processes assigned to perform work for a particular application is random and can differ each time the application makes a request. That is, there is no affinity to a particular server process for one application.